Huntress
by Thenightsdeath
Summary: A race that was considered traitorous by every race there was, they remained living in fear. Gandalf though has plans that are going to change the story as we all know it. And there is the past that must be corrected, or none of them will make it to the end. Huntress as everyone knows her will be the main reason as to why it changes, only because there are things in life she misses
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the hobbit ****characters, they all belong to Tolkien. This is my second story, and I'm still working on the first, its just a bit of writers block for that so I'm working on this to see what inspiration I can find. Please, please please read it and then review telling me what you like and don't like. So I cane make it enjoyable for you. Ideas are very welcome, just so you know. Enjoy**

* * *

Huntress that's what everyone calls me, yeah I know huntress is a bit odd, but it has a lovely story behind it. And just so you know I will get to that part of the story, eventually. So this story starts with me traveling to the southern lands mostly because I wanted, no needed to see the ocean. It was always one of my favorite places to be, that and it is relaxing to me. But me being a huntress, kind of like rangers but not quite, I traveled a lot. So what I found strange was I had gotten a letter from an old friend. One in which I had not seen in years, so it was odd seeing this message from Gandalf the Grey telling me that he wanted to meet me in the shire to talk. Ok ill consent to such things but just so you know I was weary as to what this "meeting" was really going to be.

Me and my hunters horse, his name is Steve, that's because well ill explain when I get to the meeting part. Steve and I had been traveling for a few hours, the sun was going down and the sunset oh it was beautiful. The thing that made me hurry though was the fact that there were storm clouds coming, and I did not want to get caught in it. So with a bit more speed I finally made it to the shire. I must say it's a good thing I had only been a day away from the shire since I had been needed this night. Yes it was only earlier in which I speak of. So I made it to the shire and it had started raining. Absolutely lovely right, wrong.

Me being a huntress I don't ever put my horse in a stable, second I'm extremely paranoid, and third I'm not a people person. So I had taken the saddle to my horse and had hoisted it over my shoulder and had walked, yes walked all the way to the meeting spot. To which was called, is called Bag End. It was pouring and I had finally gotten to this bag end. With a saddle over my shoulder I knocked on the door in one of my fouler of moods. I had to knock twice just so the door was opened. And a strange door it was it was painted green with a mark on the door. And dwarven rune something to which I had not seen in years. Oh and I almost forgot it is a circular door. I never understood why hobbits liked circular doors, but I guess because I do not live in such ways who am I to judge them.

The door had opened, and there stood a hobbit. He was short with a look of pure annoyance, poor thing. But he seemed like he was one of those few who I could always find a good friend in. he had opened the door and looked at me with a look of disbelief. That got me thinking as to what Gandalf had told this little one. Though I was barely taller than him so, I really have no right calling him short.

I looked at him and gave him a nod of my head as is proper greeting for my people, he looked at me quizzically though, so I don't think that Gandalf had told him anything of me. It also could have been the saddle. The next thing I knew was others had come in to see who the visitor was.

So I must tell you this I was cold tired disappointed I didn't go to the ocean like I had wanted there was the fact that I didn't know why I was here and it was raining meaning I was absolutely drenched. And yet here we stood. I put my horse's saddle down in a spot it wouldn't get more wet that it already was and then walked in. Terrible manners yes but I wasn't in the best of moods at the time and really at this point still could care less.

"Huntress I see that you have made it, I didn't think you would get my message on time." It was Gandalf, hurray, still wasn't in such a mood to be pleasant but I put on a "smile" anyways. Again I nodded my head as is proper greeting for my people, and anyone who knew my people would know that not speaking a greeting is not rude, it's just the way we are. So I did get a few looks from the dwarves, it took me a moment to realize what they were I had not seen a dwarf since the last time we had any business to deal with. That was nearly 150 years ago. And one of them looked familiar, and I didn't want to know if I had known him. Though what looked to be the oldest dwarf had nodded his head in proper greeting, which I found odd.

"Yes Gandalf I made it. You were lucky I had not been as far into my journey as I had wanted to be. That and I was as close as I was to the shire." I had again looked at Gandalf only to see a smile on his face, again lovely.

"Well its good you made it when you did the storm has been steadily getting worse. The storm you would have to be dealing with would have made life difficult." There was something he was not telling me and I did not like it. It was that glint, it was always the glint of mischief that ended up always getting me in trouble.

"It would have cleared by morning. Storms around here almost always do. Besides where I had been this morning would not have been affected. And what is it you had needed. It's been years since we had last spoken to each other, why is it now suddenly you are calling upon me?" I really couldn't hold back what I wanted to know. It was that moment in which I wanted to just not be here, and the wizard was making life difficult.

"All in due time will you know my dear, all in due time." And with that he walked away, great now here I was in front of a hobbit and a bunch of dwarves. Oh and don't forget I was still completely drenched form the rain that had come down.

"Lass might I ask who you are?" it was the older dwarf that had spoken. He was one of the two who looked familiar. And seemed nice, though that didn't mean I trusted him. In my life I had learned not to trust.

"Most everyone calls me huntress. Though my real name, is Vina." At that last word that had been spoken from my mouth did the look of recognition pass over his face. Okay he knew who I was but who was he.

"Lass it's been years since I had seen ya." He looked pleased about something, and I suddenly felt very cornered, that's when I remembered who he was.

"Balin it has been a long time. Wait." I had stopped with that and had walked away to find Gandalf and demand answers. I was not going onto this blindly. Luckily I was a huntress and was able to find him almost right away. I stood there looking at him for what seemed like ages till finally I was able to speak without shouting.

"Gandalf why have you demanded that I come here. Those dwarves can't be here by circumstance, the world doesn't exactly work like that." I stood there waiting, and he had started walking away again. Curse wizards, so I followed him. Worst mistake ever, I got into the dining room with all the dwarves and the hobbit, oh and Gandalf had sat down still ignoring me, lovely. Everyone was mumbling to themselves, and glancing at me. Gandalf had a smile on his face, and that's when I heard a voice I never thought I would hear again.

"So we have a traitor amongst us." The voice belonged to at the time had been a dwarf prince. He was looking at me and I thought that maybe this was some screwed up dream.

"I am not a traitor, that was my ancestors with the last alliance of men and elves. And in fact I was not there. So don't you dare call me a traitor. Thorin." The venom in my voice was ever present and I was just about to turn and leave when Gandalf spoke. It was in my own language, one I had not heard in years. I looked at him and could see that he wanted me to stay; I just hoped that if I did, I wouldn't have to deal with all of the grief that I knew was coming my way.

"Gandalf I can't go with you, my presence is not welcomed. Besides I have not traveled that way in years." I was hoping he didn't know how much I traveled because he would know that I would at least go past the misty mountains from time to time. He had that knowing look but didn't call me on it. Thank the high heavens. I at that moment only shook my head and stood waiting, I don't know why I allow myself this torment in life but so help me that dwarf king had better watch himself. Though it would be wise for me to watch myself as well, I was known to be well not exactly be reasonable.

There was a chair in which had been put next to Gandalf, from there he motioned for me to sit down. So I did with a carefully aimed glare at Gandalf I then obliged. Upon sitting down I looked at the rest of the dwarves to see that they were curious to see what little bit of information that they might be able to get out of me. I then noticed a map that was sitting on the table, it was difficult to see what was exactly on the parchment but there were thirteen dwarves and my memory. Which I found to mean only one thing, it had something to do with their homeland.

"What is it that I am here for, my kind have not had dealings with other races for some time. And I find it odd that suddenly thirteen dwarves would ask for my help, a mere huntress at that." I looked at Gandalf as I continued, "that leads me to believe that they didn't even know I would be making an appearance. Meaning there is a wizard that has a lot of explaining to do, not only to me but to them as well." Normally I might try to be civil but I had already been labeled a traitor, and there was information in which I needed in order to not kill someone at the moment.

Gandalf didn't say a word though and in fact even though we were all looking at him, he remained silent. So at that point I was done, my more normal side was telling me to stop and just wait while my really angry side was telling me to run to save me from this nightmare that was sure to happen. I stood up and was about to gather myself and coat that was hung out in the hallway, then go outside and take the saddle and leave. This was what my plan was; it was royally screwed over really fast with what was said by Gandalf.

"There is more than one reason in which I want you to come along. First there is what we had discussed last I saw you and then there is the fact that there are secrets in your city, which must not be uncovered. No one knows what they are but those of your kind; they have been left unguarded for far too long Huntress." That was the fatal point, I stopped and turned around. I looked at him and knew that he was right. My people's secrets had been left unguarded for too long and if they got out it could only mean disaster. So I had sat back down and listened to all of them argue on whether or not I would be joining them. There came a point when they had stopped and finished discussing what I knew they were going to do, reclaim their homeland.

Then just to tell you there was the fact that Bofur I had learned his name actually a few months ago when I came across his toy shop. But he was talking to Bilbo, and well Bilbo fainted.

"Flash of light searing pain and then poof, your nothing more than a pile of ash." To which Bilbo said "No." and fell to the floor. And yes I will admit it I laughed, it wasn't loud but I did find the whole situation very amusing. So when all of that was done I myself had started wandering the house. I had soon found myself in a library looking place and was skimming through the selection, when I found one that had to do with a war I remembered hearing about.

I only knew about it though because my caretakers had told me the stories over and over again. I knew that story by heart. I was skimming the pages when I got to the part where Victoria had fallen in battle; she was our leader and my grandmother as I had found out only a year before. I was too young to help in that battle, and I was, am the heir to the throne for my people. But I have refused to take it, it just doesn't, that's not how I the Huntress grew up.

I had at some point drifted off to sleep. And when I had again woken up I could hear the dwarves singing. It was a bitter sweet moment. For the song talked of their home, but it spoke of how they lost it. I got up and followed the sad tune; it came from another room not too far to where I had been resting. In the room all of the dwarves were singing while as Gandalf and Bilbo were in the hallway listening. I myself had sat down in the door way watching and listening to the haunting lyrics. They seemed to sing forever, and I was entirely entranced. The tune continued for a good long while and I noticed that when it finally ended everyone was in a much more somber mood. From there Bilbo gave everyone a room and I myself was given a good sized room in which had its own bathroom, I was sure that Bilbo had done that purposely.

Before going to bed I must say I enjoyed a warm bath, and when I was done I felt extremely refreshed. Climbing in to bed I knew that I had better get some sleep, I was going to be very paranoid for this journey. And little did I know what was to come.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for how long its taken Im having issues with my laptop. Read and Review and tell me what you like or don't like. Ideas are welcome.**

* * *

The next morning when I woke up I as usual rolled over, it was always too early for to want to get up my body always decided that it would get up early anyways. So I rolled over and looked out the window next to the bed. Yup just as I thought the sun was just barely above the horizon. So I got up anyways I can never sleep in, oh how it irritates me most of the time. I got dressed and soon found myself out looking for food. In a way though I highly doubted I would find anything. I looked anyways and ended up into just making some tea. I was so distracted by making me tea that I didn't hear the foots steps of one of the dwarves. And I must say it was one of those moments in which there was no holding back my little scream. Though I am glad that it was jus I was so distracted by making me tea that I didn't hear the foots steps of one of the dwarves. And I must say it was one of those moments in which there was no holding back my little scream. Though I am glad that it was just Balin and not any of the other dwarves.

He stood there chuckling to himself while I threw a glare his way. To which I resumed doing what had kept me busy for a moment before he scared me half to death.

"Well lass it looks as though I may have scared you half to death." I didn't look at him as I turned around and sat at the little table to drink my tea. I was sure though he just knew I didn't want to speak for a moment for I did have a thoughtful look on my face.

"Yes well it happens from time to time, just don't scare me half to death again or ill be entirely dead." I then smiled an actual smile. In all of my life I had never had any problems with Balin. We both sat there in a thoughtful silence as we listened to all of the other dwarves start to stir. It was only when Thorin had walked in to find Balin did I stand abruptly to walk out. I was hungry which meant it was time to take extensive action. I wrote a note and stuck it visibly in a place it wouldn't be missed stating that I will find them all before lunch. Then I left, grabbing the belongings I had I took the saddle and walked to the edge of the forest and whistled for my horse. Steve came and trotted up next to me, I got him ready to go then gave him specific instructions to follow Gandalf. He left and I decided it was time to hunt. So I morphed into that of a black wolf. One of the upsides to being a Huntress. And I went searching for food, after a while I found a rabbit and chased him. It was exhilarating, the wind ripping through my fur and the ground flying beneath my feat.

I finally caught it and sat down by the road to eat. I ate it slowly to see how long I would have to wait for them to go past. Finally I saw them, oh they were slow and they knew nothing of such speed as I have witnessed. I followed them and I knew that they were all weary of the strange wolf. But I had to be careful it would be odd for me to morph but have remnants of my breakfast still on me. Kili kept eyeing me and was what looked to be on the verge of shooting me. I dared him, I was far faster than he could ever imagine being. Finally we came upon a stream. And I took a drink and washed any fur that had blood on it. When I was done I followed again this time waiting for my fur to dry. And I must say since they had seen me none of them were talking.

Finally my fur was dry, I trotted up to my horse and just because I could I morphed and then climbed up on top of Steve. I know there were some yelps of surprise. To most it was only rumor as to what my kin could do. I only confirmed it. It was a great day it wasn't even time for lunch and I had made all of them uncomfortable. Except Gandalf and Balin, and Thorin. Thorin it was because of other reasons though. So we kept going, and I laughed on the inside on how they all squirmed, even Dwalin. Balin had slowed down his pony and had started walking next me.

"Lass so I must ask but where have you been, the city I last saw you in has been abandoned." He looked at me with a look of concern, much like a concerned parent.

"yes well that winter after you all had come looking for aid from us the elves and men had come, they chased us out and we have been hiding ourselves ever since." I held no emotion as I said this for I found that if I did it would only give their leader an advantage.

"That winter. Was one of the worst we had ever had to deal with. How did you all manage to survive."

"Most didn't many of my people had starved that winter before we were attacked, then there was illness. And after that there was a good part of our population that had been slaughtered due to the elves and men."

"And why is that." It was Ori who had asked. He looked afraid, and I know that it had to do with my grand entrance. I studied him for a moment before turning around again.

"Because master dwarf most consider me and my kin to be traitorous, which I know that there are still those in whom lived that day in which we were labeled that, who truly are traitors. But there are far more in whom are not yet here I am instead of where my real home is."

"Why didn't you go back?" Balin suddenly asked.

"The dragon realized who and what we were. Besides we are still very limited in numbers, he also guards our home." Now that they knew that bit of my story I wondered just how much they would want to know. We walked on in silence for a while, till I heard Kili.

"How good are you with a bow?" he must have seen it strapped to my saddle. I didn't say anything but unstrapped it. I notched an arrow and waited a moment before I shot it at a nearby tree.

"Go look at the arrow." I watched as booth Fili and Kili went over.

"Dwalin you have to see this. There is a little flower balanced on the arrow." He looked over to see Dwalin following them. "See I have to say good shooting Huntress."

"That was just luck lass. I don't believes it." Dwalin said as he came next to me.

"Do you have ring?" the look was great it was pure confusion as I asked this.

"Yes but why do you need to know this?"

"Let me see it please." I looked at him to see that he was wondering what this was all about. "Trust me. Let me see your ring it will only be for a moment." So he gave me the ring with a look that suggested I try to steal he'll hunt me down and kill me. So I held it and felt that it wasn't too heavy. So I went around his pony to get a better vantage point of all the trees. Then with little effort I tossed it in the air and just as quickly notched an arrow and shot it.

"Why you little…" he didn't finish for the next moment he was interrupted by Fili and Kili looking at the arrow.

"Dwalin look you ring." That's all they said before he went over looking at it he let out a low whistle. Then yanked the arrow from the tree to get his ring back. He came back on the pony and gave me my arrow.

"That's some fine shoot 'in lass, pleasure to make you acquaintance." He left it at that as we continued on. Oh this trip was going to be fun.

We shortly after that stopped for lunch and I did what I could to stay out of Thorins way. Something had made him angry. And I knew I was going to his target so that is why like not being with dwarfs. So easy to make angry. We then left after lunch and by the time we stopped for the night I found myself tired. I had gone to the edge of the forest to sit and clear my head but when I did oh boy the surprise I had.

"Huntress give me all of your weapons." It was the demanding and highly arrogant voice of a dwarf king that I wanted to kill at that moment.

"And why pray tell me do I need to do that." Oh I was going to kill him.

"Because you are a Hunter, I cannot trust you." I was so going to kill him in his sleep. He better sleep with one eye open because that was what was going to save his life. Begrudgingly I gave my weapons to him. Then walked away.

"And the one in your right boot." Damn him. I stopped took it out and dropped it in front of him.

"Revenge will be sweet watch what it is that you do. I am able to find everyone's weakness." I only said it loud enough for him to hear.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Oh no master dwarf I am promising you." At the last bit I snarled and walked to the other side of the camp. I was going to wring that damn dwarf's neck. And just so you know I got little to no sleep that night, my temper was going to be horrible.

* * *

**Read and review thanks for reading. Hope you liked.**


End file.
